swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
藏劍目標
Saving swords is one of the main objectives in Sword Quest. The # of swords you have saved will trigger Quests, complete Collections, as well as help you finish your Seals. While it is not a big part of sword quest, there is in fact a tiny storyline quest revolving around how many saved swords you have. (In fact, when you complete & accept a new one, it says "Sword Quest accepted". See, the title is there) The lady (or guy if you are a girl player) who helps you at the start of the game will challenge you to complete and save swords into your collection. At first it will be a race between you two, and then a challenge, and then she/he will only stand and support you, as your obvious talent at being a swords smith becomes apparant, and she/he is unable to keep up. As you complete more of these quests, you will receive a small prize. If you are unsure of how many more you need to complete. If you go to your Quest section, you'll see her or him to the left and above the bottom line. 藏劍 Milestones. *"You should start crafting swords right away. Your first goal will be to save 3 different swords into your collection. Remember to sell your swords too so you have money to buy more crafting materials." '3 Swords Goal' *"Good job! The trick is to keep on crafting!" *'獎勵: 1K 鑄劍經驗 & 3K遊戲幣' *"Your next goal is to save 8 different swords into your collection. Having more friends hammer your craft will give you a better chance of getting better swords." '8 Swords Goal' *"Well done! You are getting good at this!" *'獎勵: 2K 鑄劍經驗 & 5K 遊戲幣' *"This time try and save up to 15 swords. You can sell extra swords for 遊戲幣 to keep on crafting more swords!" '15 Sword Milestone' *"Wow! You did it! You are almost catching up to my collection count!" *'獎勵: 3K 鑄劍經驗 & 8K 遊戲幣' *"My Collection count is 20 now. Let's see who can reach 30 first." '收藏到 30把:' *"What the?! Okay you win, I only got to 26..." *'獎勵: 5K 鑄劍經驗 & 10K 遊戲幣' *"Since you are so good at this. Why not go for 50?" '收藏到 50把:' *"*Reading your collection* Your collection book is so colorful! Can I borrow it for the day? It's so beautiful to look at this-" *'獎勵 10K 鑄劍經驗 & 15K 遊戲幣' *"If you can craft and collect 80 swords, then you will really be recognized as a master smith." '收藏到 80把:' *"Gee, I was kidding when I said 80. You really are something." *'獎勵: 20K 鑄劍經驗 & 30K 遊戲幣' *"100. You can't collect 100 swords. There is just no way...what? You are gonna try?! Are you serious?" 收藏到 100把: *"*Reading your collection* Gee, I really like this one, and this one. And this one too! Can I have it?" *'獎勵: 30K 鑄劍經驗 & 40K 遊戲幣.' *"I know you are a genius and all, but common! ONE TWENTY FIVE! No way!" '收藏到 125把:' *"*Drools over your collection* Wow I love this sword! And this one! Can you make that one for me please?" *'獎勵 50k 鑄劍經驗 & 60k 遊戲幣' *"Okay, if you can reach this number, then I can be sure that you are not from our planet. 150. Yep." '收藏到 150把:' *"What the. *Shakes Head* So where did you come from?" *'獎勵: 80K 鑄劍經驗 & 80K 遊戲幣' *".. You say you want to save more? . Yeah. Sure, why not? Right?" (181 swords) '收藏到 181把:' *.... *'獎勵 100K 鑄劍經驗 & 100K 遊戲幣 & 1個神之鐵' *"Can you make some more? Its not like you haven't made enough yet, but I just don't want this to stop!" '收藏到 200把:' *Nice! You have reached 200! I'm getting goosebumps! *'獎勵: 120K 鑄劍經驗 & 120K 遊戲幣' *"You wouldn't wanna stop now, would you?" '收藏到 220把:' *Oh my God! This is so amazing! I am so glad to be here watching you make history! *'獎勵: 150k 鑄劍經驗 & 150k 遊戲幣' *"More swords! More swords! MORE SWORDS! What? Seriously?" '收藏到 240把:' *"And there we have it! EVEN MORE SWORDS! I am speachless..." *'獎勵 175,000 鑄劍經驗 & 175,000 遊戲幣' *"I assume I don't need to remind you to keep on making swords." '收藏到 259把:' *"I can't believe this! The Collection Book is so full of swords!" *'獎勵 200K 鑄劍經驗 & 200K 遊戲幣 + 1個 神之鐵' 其他語言 *英文 Category:任務